everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
"Hidden" Videos
The "hidden" videos (..., ---, .-, ...., -.-., HALLOWEEN HANGOVER, and OUTSIDE HELP as of this posting) are composed of a series of broken clips, usually footage of the EverymanHYBRID cast behind the scenes dealing with the aftermath of events from the rest of the series mixed with what seems to be unseen footage from previous (or future) videos. The EverymanHYBRID crew can't see these videos, though they have tried multiple times; the reason why is still unknown. After the events of The Hidden Videos, they acknowledge the videos exist, but aren't making any more attempts to watch them. Much later HALLOWEEN HANGOVER and OUTSIDE HELP were posted, and it was at first unclear whether they were being posted by the boys, or by someone else. The all caps titles led people to suspect HABIT of course. Vince confirmed, in the first few minutes of "A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas" that they cannot see those two videos. The EMH crew and the Hidden Videos *At first, they accused anyone who claimed the videos existed of being a prankster or a troll (for example, Vince's annoyance with people "swearing to Allah" about the existence of the videos in Cops Checked, No Body). But as the series went on and stranger stuff started happening around them, they began to reconsider. *The hidden videos were similar to the unsigned tweets in that the guys couldn't see them and refused to believe anyone who tried to point them out in the begininng. Once they finally saw the last set of tweets, they were more inclined to believe that the hidden videos existed as well. *On December 4, 2010, Unfiction member Rhiannon posted a record of the conversation she had with Jeff regarding Corenthal's Christmas letter, during which details from .- were brought up: **'Rhiannon:' "Yeah... it's really awful, seeing how happy they were, then that 1981 letter. And you're obviously not forty. But did you think that maybe there could be some connection at some point? I think you said something about your friends maybe being patients of Corenthal at one point... Do you have any idea why Mrs. Corenthal got upset when you mentioned HABIT? It's kind of a long shot, but have you tried contacting her since these TRIALSOFHABIT started up? The 1981 letter made it sound like the kid who went by Habit had died or something, but if he's still around... I don't know. There's just so much going on for you guys that's just crazy. Hang in there, we're all doing what we can to help out, even if it's just sending positive vibes or whatever." **'Jeff:' "When did I bring up the conversation with the Widow? I mean... the details. ... ... I'm going to go take some Excedrin. -Jeff" **'Jeff:' "That's impossible. These videos... what the hell, man. You know we (Evan, Vince, myself) love you guys. And even if it was a troll early on, there's no way you would know that. Obviously, I explained what happened during my trip briefly... but there's no way you would know that. Just as it seems all the other HYBRIDs are, I was just confused at this extremely coincidental list of names that came up in those reports. I thought I may have been able to ask Maryann something regarding those people, acting as if I was someone in a position to talk about them. Obviously, we receive those links all the time, leading us to the 404'd YouTube pages, etc. What do you think... what do you think would happen if we physically sat with someone who could "see" them - if that's all it takes? -Jeff" *After breaking Damsel out in "Damsel", Jeff confirmed in the Angora Chat that the guys still couldn't see the hidden videos on Youtube even with her help. (This was referenced in December & early January.) They arranged help from a fan named CoffeeCollie to download the videos and send them on a DVD, assuming that the problem was with their internet connection. During the 1/20/2011 UStream they revealed that they had received the DVD and planned to watch it soon. The results of that experiment can be seen in The Hidden Videos, which shows Jeff, Steph, Evan and Vince attempting to watch the videos, but then lapsing into a trance like state and speaking the words of the Corenthal children that were relayed in the Corenthal Letter dated 2-27-1975. *In Tradition., Vince says that he can now see the hidden videos, though he admits it doesn't mean much anymore. Are the "Leaked" Videos Hidden? When asked about the leaked videos during the 1/20/2011 UStream Vince said that they were aware of the videos, and had had the contents described to them, but that they could not see the videos themselves. This description is similar to the way that they describe the Hidden videos, and the content of the leaked videos also bears a resemblence to the content of the hidden videos, leading some to conclude that the Leaked Videos are also Hidden Videos. Hidden Clips in Other Videos Some of the other videos contain hidden elements as well, that the guys also seem unable to see. Some examples are: *"Slushpops and Suprises," - words on the screen the tragic hero... at the very end of the video *“Sleep Lab Part II: Dream Log” - Evan’s final dream about children, screaming, and trees *“Self Defense” - at the very beginning, a brief clip of Evan sitting at a table, back to the camera *"Jeff," - the time distortion surrounding the door knock *“In which I assume the role of a 13 year old MySpace girl.” - the image of a page with GUILTYGUILTYGUILTY written on it (0:53) and the distortion. *“Centralia” - When Jeff starts running away, and other clips interspersed, most seemingly from "A Day in the Life" or scenes from that trip that we hadn't previously seen. *"Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT." - the moments with Evan at the table, and the attack on Jeff at the end. *December & early January contains several odd cuts, black frames, and clips from previous videos. *Sigma has the conversation between Jeff and Alex. Jeff indicates that he cannot see this when he refers to the video in a tweet as 3 minutes long. *"A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas" contains the same "body in the water" footage as many of the hidden videos. *The musical montage at the end of "Twenty-four months" appears to be hidden, and contains further clips of several scenes previously seen in other hidden videos. *The second half of "Dead end with a Pulse" appears to be hidden, seemingly confirmed by Vince in tweets from April 9th. How these became a part of the editing is a mystery, but clearly someone, or something can access the guys computers and accounts, as also evidenced by the changes to Alex's background and description on Youtube. These hidden clips seem to be a further symptom of that phenomenon. Notes *The song Who Could Win a Rabbit? by Animal Collective (lyrics) appears in all of the hidden videos except "---," "HALLOWEEN HANGOVER" and "OUTSIDE HELP." The intention or meaning of this repeated inclusion is not yet clear, though one of the phrases in the final chorus of the song is "Rabbit or Habit?" This final chorus was also mentioned by Damsel. *When translated into Morse code, the titles of the four videos are "S", "O", "A", "H" and "C". As predicted by many, the titles of the videos spell out the word "CHAOS" backwards. Category:The Clues